When In Ireland
by OrdinarySuperstarz
Summary: Beck's heart was broken when Jade was arranged marriage to someone else but then, Cat showed up. But when fate steps in, they both end up lost in  Ireland. Cat/Beck.
1. Prologue

To Cat, Beck and Jade was _powerful _.

The ultimate couple.

And Cat was comfortable with that. She like Beck. She likes Beck's chuckles. Beck was nice to her. So, it was okay if Beck wants to kiss her best friend, Jade, everyday. She was fine with that.

/

Cat met Jade when they were eight. Cat never really liked Jade at first until Cat greet her one morning with her cheerful smile.

And Jade smile.

Since that day on, Jade was her best friend. And Jade was okay with that.

/

Like she said, Beck and Jade was _powerful._

Once again, the ultimate couple.

But even an ultimate couple have their obstacle.

Jade was rich.

/

_Aladdin and Jasmin._

Where a princess loves an ordinary guy.

Cat love that story.

But Cat dear, reality isn't the same.

So, it wasn't a shocking news when Jade was getting married...

And Beck wasn't the guy

Jade had told her before, "My marriage will be arranged," and Cat wish Jade had told Beck about it.

/

It was 17 days before Jade's marriage when Cat received a text message from her.

_Hey, sorry to interupt you, Catty. But if you had time, please call me. I have something to discuss with you._

_-Jade_

And Cat called her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaayy, hello peoples! <strong>

**This is my first story based on Victorious and the pairing will be Cat/Beck, a little of Jade/Beck and Tori/Beck. This story will take place when they were all 24 or 25.  
>I don't own any of the characters, just so you know. I know it's short but I'll promise you the next chapter will be much longer! Make sure to leave some nice reviews!<br>**


	2. Chapter 1

[15 days before the wedding]

Beck walk slowly towards the couch as his eyes gaze around, searching for the remote.

_Where the heck is the remote? _He screams at himself.

Searching and searching, he found something else instead. He rolls his eyes.

The card.

The wedding invitation.

He throw the card from his sight. It landed with a soft THUMP on the floor. He grins a little as he spotted the remote. "There you are," he exclaimed and grab it. He sat down on the couch and turn on the television. As he stared towards the television, his eyes suddenly change their sight towards his house.

He is now living in an apartment, a very nice one too. You might think Beck is a very successful singer or actor but guess what? He's a lawyer. It didn't really bother Beck since he is kind of great handling many cases. Its been so many times Beck had walk out from a court with a happy relief expression on his face. He won another case again!

He is a successful lawyer that can _sing_. That was fine for Beck, by the way. He had everything he ever wanted in his life except for...

His eyes landed on the card.

Then, he shrugged, _what was Jade thinking, by the way? _He told himself _She knew I wouldn't be there but she still sends it._

_Is she trying to make me suffer?_

Beck sigh _Well, it sure works..._

It took Beck 5 minutes to realize there someone's on the door. He slaps himself out from his day dream and walk towards the door. He lick his lips and brush his hair with his finger. Who could that be?

He open his door to reveal a petite figure, smiling straight towards him. The woman shrieked and hug him, "Oh! It's been a long time since I last saw you, Beck!" she giggles. Beck jumped a little and awkwardly hug back. But oh, red hair.

Beck smile and hug her tightly. "Cat," he whispers, spinning her around.

Using his foot, Beck close the door. Cat landed her feet safely on the ground, "It's nice to see you again, Beckett," she said, punch slowly on his chest. Beck chuckled slowly, "Same here, Caterina,"

"Have a sit, anywhere," he offers, walking towards his small kitchen, "Any drinks?" he askes

"Yah, that'll be great," she reply, her eyes observing her surrounding.

Beck open his fridge, and bent down, to look for some drinks. He smiles. "I hope you like orange juice," he informed her. "I'm okay with it!" Cat reply.

When Beck come back with two orange juice on his hand, he saw Cat was holding something. Cat look at him, biting her lips and flashes those big brown eyes. Beck try his best not to look straight through Cat's eyes and felt guilty. He looked away.

"Sit," Cat said. Beck nod and sit next to her. "Do you know why I'm here?" she asks him. Beck just continue looking at what she was holding. He heard the question but decided not to say anything because he knew Cat knew the answer.

"This," she said, holding up the thing in her hand.

The wedding invitation card.

Beck sigh and look at the tv, avoiding himself from making eye contact. "I don't want to go," he said, with a cool and firm voice.

Cat sigh, "I know it's hard but," she shook her head slowly, "C'mon, what if you were on her place. You would want her to come, right?"

Beck look down. _That would be correct _he thought.

"I'll help you pack, kay?" she nudge him, "We'll go together, alright?"

Beck lick his lips again and look at her. Cat smiles. "Sure," he fake a smile, "I guess that's okay,"

"Come on!" she stood up, offering her hand, "Show me where your room is," she giggles as she jumped up and down.

_Still the same old Cat _he chuckled. Beck took her hand and stood up. "Here, let me show you,"

* * *

><p>"This is a cool room, Oliver!" Cat said, smiling in excitement.<p>

Beck lean against the door, "Since when did you use _last name _, Valentine?"

Still gazing in awe, Cat reply, "I learned it from my brother, Oliver B,"

Beck chuckled, "How is he, by the way?" he asked. Cat's smile suddenly turn into a frown, "I don't like talking about him," she said, almost a whisper. Beck was about to ask why until Cat shrieked, "Oh My Gosh, is this you? You're so cute!"

Beck walk towards her, "Yah, I was 11, I think,"

Cat giggles, "Your face is so boy-ish," she said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he ask, almost chuckling.

Cat laughs, "Okay," she exclaimed, "Where is your suit cast?" she asked.

Beck sigh and pointed under his bed. Cat jumped and look under his bed. Beck scratches his head as he watch her moves. Cat pull the suit cast out. "Okay, set the shirts and pants, Oliver!" she said, with a smile.

Beck nod and open his closet. "Set," he said.

As Beck walk towards Cat, he ask, "Where exactly this wedding take place?"

Cat lift her chin up, facing him, "You didn't read, did you?"

"Ah, the word 'You're invited to our wedding' and the picture of Jade and that guy told me not to," he said.

"Silly Becky!" Cat giggles, "It's in Dublin,"

Beck almost choke, "D-Dublin?" he stuttered, "Isn't that in Ireland?"

"Yup!" Cat smiles as she fold one of Beck's shirts.

* * *

><p><strong>Review would be great! :) and yah. i made mistakes... :(<br>**


	3. Chapter 2

[15 days before the wedding]

Cat laugh at the topic Beck just come up with as they come out of the apartment, grabbing a suitcase. Beck had to admit, it was fun hanging out with Cat Valentine, the bubbly and cheerful Cat. Though, she had changed over the years. More matured, stylish, maybe a little serious some time. "Trina really did that, hah?" she giggled.

"Yah. Poor Robbie. He washed the blood, like, 10th time that night!" Beck smiles.

"Oh My Gosh, _Classic _Trina, hah?" Cat turn her gaze towards him. Beck grin and nod.

"Okay, so," she stopped , "My car or yours?". Beck grunt, "Um, my car, please," he said, "are you okay with that?". Cat nod, smiling, "Sure,"

"It's just," she hesitates, "I need help transferring my stuff to your car,"

Beck smile and bow a little, "Beck Oliver at your service," he exclaimed. Cat giggles and bow back.

After putting all of Beck's stuff in his car, they went to Cat's car which is only a few feet away. In the middle of 'the walk', Cat got a phone call. Cat stare at her screen phone and hesitates to answer. She lift her chin up and her eyes locks with Beck Oliver's eyes. "Answer it," he told her. Cat sigh and bite her lips, she nod and answered the phone "Valentine,"

After a few minutes of silence, Cat finally spoke up"Huh, yes, yes," she said. "No, I can't be there. I'm on vacation, aren't I?"

Beck stares at her. _I wonder who is she talking to_ he thought for a moment.

"You, mister, are going to fix this. I don't want any excuse, any trouble or any problem. When I get back home, everything must be set, ready and good. Understood, Richard Michael Riley?" she said, firmly and quickly.

Beck gasped. See, this is the seriousness he's been talking about. And who is Richard Michael Riley?

"Cool. Kay. See you soon," she hung up.

Beck saw some tension on the red headed girl's face. "You okay?" he ask, coolly. "Relax, Catty,"

Cat smiles, "I'm okay, Beck. It's just, you know, _work_," she rolled her eyes. Beck let out a chuckles, "Been there, done that," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder. Cat giggles, "So, speaking of work. Wh-,"

"A lawyer," he look at her. Cat bite her lips and play with her hair, "Is it cool being a lawyer?" she ask. Beck smile slowly and pull her closer towards him until his lips met her ear. "Awesome," he whispers. Cat laugh and punch him slowly in the stomach, "I nearly thought you were going to do 'something' to me,". Beck immediately laugh at the statement.

'_Something'? Does she really think I would do such thing? _Beck thought. Cat pouted and playfully roll her eyes as she put one of her hand on her car. "Okay, help me, Oliver," Cat said. Beck's laughter slowly fade away as he nod. "Like I said, Valentine. Relax,".

As Beck pull some of her bag out, Beck ask her, "So, tell me something about _you_," he smiles. Cat play with her hair again, "I'm a fashion designer, now," she said.

"Wow," Beck exclaimed. "That must be interesting,"

"It is," Cat help him. "I got to design dresses and I got to watch pretty snobbish woman wear it," she giggles. Beck raise an eyebrow, "You meant models?". Cat smile and nod, "Yah but Jade told me to call them 'pretty snobbish woman' . She said, their pretty faces will change into a horrible beast," Cat giggles again, "It did,". Beck didn't know to either laugh or felt rather disappointed and sad at her answer. So, he decided to just smile.

Beck and Cat walk back towards Beck's car, this time, it's Cat's stuff their carrying. "Sorry to cause this much trouble," Beck apologize. Cat bite her lips, 'It's not trouble. It's _fun_,". Beck nod, "Yah," he mutter, "It is fun,"

"Speaking of fun," Beck exclaimed, "Tell me more about your work,"

"Well, have you heard of '_Max V_'? I designed those clothes," she said, looking down.

Beck think for a while. Where have I heard of that name before? Ah! His sister always wear it! "My sister loves your designs. You're practically her idol,". Cat's eyes sparkled immediately , "Really?" she shrieked, "That's so sweet!" she exclaimed. "What is her name?" Cat asked.

"Macy," he said, "Short for Mackenzie,"

"Mackenzie Oliver?" she questioned him, "That's kinda weird,"

Beck nod, "That's why I go by 'Macy'." They reach Beck's car a few minutes after. "C'mon. Give me your bag," he instructed. Cat gave him the bag and slowly she watch him took it. "Okay, so, your plan is?"

"Uhm, yah," she shook the tired feeling away and focus, "I just drive to some cheap hotel and book our flight tic-,"

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Beck stopped her from continuing. "What?" she gasped, surprised. "You're not driving to any cheap hotel. You're staying here, okay?" Beck look straight through her eyes, searching for an answer. Cat nod and smile. "Sure. Your place. Cool,"

"So..., anyway," Cat continues as they walk back to Beck's apartment.

* * *

><p>[That Night]<p>

Beck strums his guitar, as he make himself comfortable on his couch while watching Cat booked their ticket online. Cat hums as his finger kept strumming his guitar. Without her noticing, a few words comes out from her mouth..

"_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
>You can be the butterflies i feel in my belly<br>You can be the captain and i can be your first mate  
>You can the chills that i feel on our first date..."<em>

Cat stopped after realizing that she was singing and look down, embarrassed. "Oops," she mutter under her breath. Beck nudge her with his toes. Cat look at him, puzzled. Beck shot her an alarm look, "Go on, continue!" he said. Cat smile, "okay," she reply and return her glance towards her computer screen. Beck started strumming his guitar again.

"_Don't know if i could ever be  
>Without you cuz boy you complete me<br>And in time i know that we'll both see  
>That we're all we need<em>

_Cuz your the apple to my pie  
>Your the straw to my berry<br>Your the smoke to my high  
>And your the one i wanna marry<br>Cuz your the one for me, for me  
>And i'm the one for you, for you<br>You take the both of us, of us  
>And we're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<em>

Cat slowly look at Beck and smile like an idiot. Beck reply it, but his smile was more genuine and (of course) cute. Cat suddenly felt something flipping in her stomach. _Uh-oh, what is this? _She asks herself.

_You know that i'll never doubt ya  
>And you know that i think about ya<br>And you know i can't live without ya_

_I love the way that you smile_  
><em>And maybe in just a while<em>  
><em>I can see me walk down the aisle<em>

_We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two...,"<em>

Beck clapped his hand together. "That was awesome!" he exclaimed. Cat giggles, still keeping her eyes on the computer. "You were awesome," Beck poke her. "The song was really cute, you know," he said. Cat look at him, "I know," she said, almost a whisper. She , then, turn back her gaze towards the computer, typing something.

"Finally! Two tickets to Dublin, Ireland!" Cat stood up, dancing and jumping.

Beck sigh. The sadness feeling runs through his vein and up to his heart, hurting it. Beck look at the dancing clown. He slightly smile at her random actions. After putting down his guitar, Beck took a look at her laptop. "So, you want to tell me why is it in Ireland, again?" Beck ask, loudly, without making eye-contact.

Cat giggle and sits beside him. "Drake's grandfather was an Irish,"

"_Drake? _That's his name?" Beck grab her laptop, "May I?"

"Yah, sure," Cat clears her throat, "His name is actually Drake Daniels,"

Beck type something, "Drake Daniels. Cool name,"

"He's actually a nice guy too. Very creative,"

"Oh, you met him before?"

"Yah. I followed Jade to Mr and Mrs Daniels house. Their house was awfully beautiful and he designed it. He's an architect, by the way. He's nice and sweet.,"

"What, um, what does Jade think about him?"

"Jade told me that he is annoying and a 'faker' but after their first date, she never really say anything,"

Beck sigh, feeling defeated. "She must like him, huh?" Beck ask her.

Beck wait for an answer to come out from Cat's mouth. A single word will do. _Talk to me, Cat_ he screams in the inside _Look at me, would you? _

Then, Cat's head fall to his chest. On that particular moment, Beck freeze. Without looking at her, or even stopping what she was doing, Cat let a tear fall from her eyes to his shirt. "I'm sorry, Beck," was all she managed to choke out. Cat could hear his heartbeat beating faster, rising in every seconds, crying, breaking and falling to pieces. Beck Oliver knew he had no chance at all. Beck Oliver knew he was broken.

Beck Oliver knew he had lost his Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>ugh, it's sucks ... :(<br>**

**okay,,,, I do not own the song. 'Perfect Two' by Auburn (You should probably check it out)  
>but I do own Richard Michael Riley, MacyMackenzie, Max V, Drake Daniels and his family.**

**Oh, and I picture Drake Daniels as Chace Crawford... bbut if you had any other much more suitable actor/singer in your mind; please tell me.  
>My sister think it should be Zac Efron...<br>**

**Hate it? Like it? You think I should just canceled the story? Please review!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Cat cried, "Why would you do that to him?"_

"_H-hello, C-cat?" he spoke through the phone, hesitates, "Wh-wh-where are .. are y-you,"_

"_Honey, all I ever wanted was we to be prefect,"_

_Cat screams as loud as she could, "He had done nothing wrong!"_

"_I-I love you, Cat," he stuttered, "Please, please c-come h-home.. bye.. b-bye,"_

"_Please understand, Catty,"_

_She can see blood all over the place, tears running down her cheek, her red hair was a mess, "What did you do?"_

* * *

><p>[Less than 15 days before the wedding ; 3 AM]<p>

Cat open her eyes, sitting down on the sofa, gasping for air. _Just a nightmare... another same nightmare _she thought, trying to calm herself up. BOOM! The lightning strikes again. She gasp. "I have to made a coffee," she tell herself.

As she make her way towards the kitchen, she can see Beck sitting on a chair, holding a cup of coffee on his right hand, staring outside his large window. Beck didn't see her coming. "Hey, Beck," she titled her head. Beck change his gaze towards the petite figure, "Hey beautiful," he slightly smile which made Cat giggles. He ask her,"What are you doing up?"

Cat took a short glance at the clock as she made herself a cup of coffee, "I had a dream," she told him. Beck didn't respond yet, but she knows he is listening, "It's a great, wonderful dream,". Beck raise an eyebrow but continue to shut up. "As a matter of fact, it's so wonderful, I had to stop dreaming about it," she finishes, pulling a chair and sit infornt of the boy.

Beck took a sip of his drink, "You, Miss Valentine," he pointed towards her, "Is a terrible liar,"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Beck took another sip, calmly, completely ignoring Cat's catchphrase and gave her a 'C'mon-tell-me-the-truth' smile. Cat sigh, looking away, "I don't want to talk about it," she told him. Beck didn't respond anything at first, thinking maybe. "I understands," he finally said.

BOOM!

Cat nearly dropped her coffee. "Oh! I'm so sorry," she shrieked, seeing a drip or two of her coffee on the floor. "Nah, s'okay," Beck reply, grabbing a tissue and wipe it. Beck smile as he stare outside his window again, "That was a big one," he muttered. Cat look at him, "Are you talking about the lightning?" she asked, putting down her drink.

Beck stand up and throws the tissue away, "Yup," he sat back down, "Beautiful, isn't it?". Cat look outside, "It's kind of scary, Beck," she whimpered. Beck chuckled, "No, it's not," he said, which caught her attention, "it's sounds are scary. If you find the courage to look at it carefully. It's beautiful,"

Cat bit her lips, thinking of what he said, "I guess I'm not that brave enough," she said.

BOOM!

"Aaah!" she slightly screams, her hands on her ears. Beck chuckle again, "I can see that," putting down his drink too. He offer his hand. Cat look at it, and then, at him, confused.

"C'mon, take it,"

Cat back up a little, "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you be the bravest girl in the universe," he told her sweetly.

Cat still haven't give him her hand. Beck sigh, running his finger through his hair.

He smiles, "Cat Valentine, you trust me, don't you?" he said.

_Aladdin ... _Cat smile and slowly took his hand.

"Good," he stated, "Now, close your eyes and take a deep breath,". She obeyed. "Open your eyes and every time a lightning strikes, squeeze my hand but never, _ever _close your eyes okay?" he asked. Cat look at him and nod _Trust me _his voice lingers in her mind.

BOOM!

Beck could feel Cat squeeze his hand. Soon, she let lose of it. "I like how the light 'dance' in a twisted line," she told him. Beck laugh. Then, the two adults enjoy their lightning together until, well, _Ariel _fell asleep. _Aladdin, _being a gentlemen he is, carry her to the sofa.

He, all alone, enjoy the lightning as a memory of his previous princess, Jade (Snow White, maybe?) came running across his mind.

* * *

><p>[14 days before the wedding]<p>

"Yay, yay, yay!" Cat giggles, jumping in her seat of Beck's car.

"Why are you so happy about?" Beck ask her, eyes focusing on the road.

"We'll be going to the airport," she said, "One step closer towards the sky,"

Beck nod, finally understood why. From the first time Beck had lays his eyes on Cat, she was always so positive, so cheery, so happy. So... not him. Beck shrugged it off, parked his car, and open his door, "C'mon, beautiful, we're here," he said.

Cat giggles again, opening the door. "Why _beautiful, _Becky?" she ask, grabbing her suitcase. "Because you are," he said. Cat giggles some more, "I love it,". Beck look at her, eyes to eyes, "Me too," he manage to whispers.

"Um.., okay, then, come on,"

* * *

><p>Cat clapped her hands, "This is <em>sososososo <em>fun!"

Beck chuckled, looking outside the small airplane window. He let out a sigh. _Jade, Jade, Jade _he close his eyes. Why is it always her? Beck sigh heavily. "Are you okay, Becky?" she look at him. Beck nod, avoiding eye-contact. Cat doesn't know to just leave the matter behind or keep pushing him to tell her. "Do you want to hear a secret?" Cat ask him.

Beck look at her, his brown eyes focusing on the red headed girl. Her dimple seems to be showing itself, "Well, it took about a few years back, when we were still in Hollywood Arts. Where you are still with Jade,". He listens.

"You see, Jade always told me I had this 'crush' on you but I don't really understands why. She told me I always compliment everything about you. But I guess, I just admire you. Nothing more and even if I do had a crush on you, Jade told me she won't mind," Cat explains. Beck gave her a confused look. Jade was always the type to get easily jealous. "She had this feeling where I won't do anything and she was right. After all, there is no such thing as Cat&Beck. Only Jade&Beck"

Beck once again, gave her a confused look, "Okay, you lost me," _Jade&Beck?_

"You know when every princess had a prince, right?"

Beck nod.

"Well, it's just like that, but instead of princess and prince, I used Jade and Beck. Every Jade must have their Beck. I always thought you guys were so perfect because you had each other already. I'm always jealous to see Jade with you because Jade has already found her Beck. So, where is my Beck? And when I told Jade about this, she told me I had a crush on you. Even until now, I don't know if it's true - that I had a crush on you. But anyway, the point is, Jade and Beck. Nothing else!" she said, in a dreamy tone.

_Except that I lost my Jade_ Beck thought. Cat slip a finger in his, "Don't worry, you'll find another Jade," she said, like she was reading his mind, "Just maybe , this time, it's a better Jade,".

Beck sigh. "Let's just wait and see,"

[Extra chat; still on airplane]

"Heh, I heard that Tori will be there," Cat giggled.

Beck raise an eyebrow, interested, "Am I supposed to feel something?" he pointed towards himself. Cat giggles, poking his shoulder, "I know you like her! Haha," she said. Beck slightly chuckle, "Sure, whatever you say, Valentine,"

Cat smile, playfully, "Oh, you can't fool me, Oliver!" she giggles," I always knew you had this , at least 2% of liking her,". Beck chuckles some more, "OKAY- I maybe had this small, tiny, little crush on Tori when I was dating you-know-who,"he admitted. Cat giggles harder, "Oh my," she gasp, "maybe, just maybe, you should ask her to 'hang out' with you sometimes. I know she has been liking you too,". Beck narrowed his eyes, thinking of what Cat had said, "you sure?" he ask. Cat nod, "Positive!" she cheered.

"Let me, um," he hesitates, "Let me just think about it,"

Cat smiles, her red hair falls in her face (which made her giggles), "You'll be fine, _Aladdin_. Trust me,"

Beck was, somewhat, surprised. _Aladdin? _He was about to ask her, until their food arrives. "Ooh! Let's eat!" Cat clap her hands again. _Maybe some other time _he thought and enjoy his meal.


End file.
